


Pitch x oc.

by Animals4ever



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animals4ever/pseuds/Animals4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch shows interest for guardian of animals or maybe more than an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No rude comments

Luna and Jack were walking to visit Snowdrop.

 

Pitch saw them and smirked, He walked over.

 

“Well well Frost and Luna all alone” Pitch said cooly.

 

“Back off Pitch we don’t want trouble.” Jack responded.

 

Pitch just blinked.

 

“Trouble? What makes you think I want trouble. Just wanted to say hi” Pitch said.

 

“Right” Jack scoffed.

 

Luna’s midnight blue cat ears flicked.

 

“Hello Luna. You are just as beautiful as ever” Pitch greeted.

 

Luna glared. Her midnight blue tail lashed and her ears flattened against her skull. She bared her sharp canine teeth.

 

“Stay away from me you monster!” Luna hissed.

 

“Ah always the fffighter. Not surprising. Such a shame you chose the losing side” Pitch noted.

 

Luna glowered.

 

“watch that tongue of yours or I will tear it out of your pathetic skull!” Luna snapped.

 

“temper temper love” Pitch replied.

 

“Don’t call me love” Luna retorted.

 

“You’ll see things my way soon enough.Even though you are guardian of animals I can take you” Pitch said.

 

Jack gripped Luna’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s just go Luna he’s baiting you” Jack told her calmly.

 

Luna huffed and walked away.

 

Pitch watched them go. He felt a twinge of jeolousy in his chest.

“Why would I be jealous of Frost?” Pitch muttered. He turned into a shadow and went to his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna sighed.

Jack looked at her.

“Are you alright?” Jack asked.

“Fine just wondering why Pitch shows a sudden interest in me is all” Luna answered.

“Understandable.” jack said.

“Yeah. I certainly hope it’s nothing bad.” Luna said.

Jack merely shrugged.

“Who knows what’s going through his head.” Jack responed.

Luna flicked her ears.

“Let’s just get to Snowdrop’s house” Luna sighed,

“Alright if you don’t want to talk about it anymore” Jack responded.

Several minutes later they arrived at Snowdrop’s house.

Snowdrop greeted them at the door.

“Hey Jack” Snowdrop greeted. She waved at Luna.

“Hey Snow” Jack greeted back.

“Thanks for letting me stay Snowdrop” Luna thanked.

“Glad to help” Snowdrop replied. She smiled.

Luna walked into the house.

Snowdrop unfolded her wings slightly.

Jack kissed Snowdrop’s cheek.

“I’ll see you later” Jack said. He left.

Snowdrop went into the house and shut the door.  
Luna stretched.

Little did they know Pitch was watching from the shadows.

“You will be mine Luna, one way or the other” Pitch vowed silently.


	3. Chapter 3

it had been a few months since the run in with Pitch. Luna and Snowdrop were sitting and watching Avatar.

Jack walked into the house.

Luna moved so he could sit by Snowdrop.

“So what’s on?” Jack asked.

“Avatar” Snowdrop answered. 

Jack tilted his head slightly.

Luna rolled her bright green eyes.

Jack rested his head on Snowdrop’s shoulder.

few hours into the movie Jack and Snowdrop decided to make out.

Luna growled. She got up and left the house.

Pitch smirked as he got an idea of how to get Luna. He went ahead a few yards and sat on the ground and leaning back on his hands and holding a leg out to mimic being hurt,

Luna’s ears flicked slightly.

“LUNA!” Pitch called once he saw her.

Luna groaned and walked over,

“What do you want?” Luna hissed.

“Calm down. I just need a little help” Pitch said calmly.

“What kind of help?” Luna asked.

“You see I fell and hurt my leg” Pitch answered.

“Really? The Nightmare King fell?” Luna replied disbelievingly.

“Yes. Even i have a bout of clumsiness” Pitch chuckled.

Luna twitched.

“What’s wrong? not that i care about you” Luna asked.

“I don’t know I’m not a bloody doctor” Pitch answer.

“I don’t trust you but i will see what the problem is” Luna sighed.

“No reason not to trust me I mean my leg is hurt. Not much I could do to you” Pitch said.

Luna blinked.She sighed uneasily.

Pitch’s gaze fell on a tree branch. He grabbed it when Luna wasn’t looking.

Luna knelt down for a look.

Pitch quickly swung the branch nailing Luna across the head.

Luna fell with a thud onto the ground.

Pitch stood up.

“Sleep well my queen” Pitch said. He picked Luna up bridal style.


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch set Luna down on a bed in his lair. he stroked her black hair. His silver-gold gaze glinted in the dark. He left the room.

Luna woke hours later. She looked at her surroundings her bright green cat eyes stared in shock as she realized where she was.

Pitch walked into the room with his hands behind his back.

“Sleeping Beauty awakens” Pitch noted.

Luna hissed angrily.

“What did you do?!” Luna demanded. She lashed her tail.

Pitch only chuckled.

“Such bravery. Impressive” Pitch responded.

“Why did you bring me here?” Luna asked.

“Simply because you’re my queen love” Pitch answered.

Luna stared.

“I am NOT your queen. I have told you before to not call me LOVE” Luna shouted.

Pitch stared unblinkingly at Luna. He shrugged his shoulders.

“You’ll soon welcome being my queen. Maybe sooner than you think” Pitch told Luna cooly.

Luna growled.

“Yeah right! I will never welcome being your queen” Luna snarled. Her eyes like green fire.

Pitch walked up to Luna.

“If you say so. But time changes all things” Pitch said calmly.

“You better let me go” Luna snapped. She backed away from Pitch.

“Why?” Pitch asked.

“1 the guardians will figure out i’m missing. Jack, Snowdrop and the rest will kick your sorry ass….again. 2 my duties will pile up.And 3 Even if they don’t find me i can still kick your ass on my own.” Luna stated.

Pitch laughed.

“Funny. Firstly I can take on the other Guardians I have before. Secondly I didn’t say your duties had to stop but you don’t have any to start with. And you're in my domain” Pitch retorted.

“And your point?!” Luna asked with venom dripping in her voice.

Pitch pinned her to wall.

“It shows how LITTLE control you have” Pitch answered.

Luna hissed.

“LET ME GO” Luna screamed.

“No. You’re not leaving” with that response Pitch let go of Luna and walked away.

Luna whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment no nasty ones.


End file.
